Destined
by TheUnleashedScurtle
Summary: Injured from a fight with Azula, Zuko is taken in by a mysterious girl with a strange connection to him.
1. Chapter 1

The ostrich horse galloped as fast as its two legs would allow. Iroh held the unconscious Zuko with one arm and whipped the beast to go faster. He was certain they'd lost Azula by now, but stopping could prove deadly for them both.

The forest blurred by until a flash of purple made Iroh stop. The figure watched him backtrack in silence.

"Please, help! My nephew, Lee, he's hurt. Attacked by the fire nation!"

Brown eyes scanned them both. Eventually she grabbed hold of the ostrich horse and guided it to a hidden cave.

Between them both they carried Zuko to a blanket on the floor. She brought a box and placed it by his side.

"What can I do?"

She waved her hand over Zuko's chest and Iroh removed the fabric covering it.

She took one look at the damaged skin and knew what had to be done. She gave Iroh a glance.

"What is it?"

She reached into the box and took out a jar of clear goo.

" _Infections_ ," read Iroh aloud.

She gave him a nod as she opened the jar and removed her gloves. Before applying the medicine she placed a cloth between Zuko's teeth and brought Iroh and Zuko's hands together. As soon as the goo made contact with the wound, Zuko awoke with muffled screams that filled the cave.

She gave him an apologetic look.

Zuko spit out the obstacle preventing him from attacking her verbally.

"Lee, you must calm down. She is only trying to help."

"I don't need help. Get off me!"

He pushed her hands away and tried to stand up.

"Ahhhh!"

She pushed him back down forcefully. With a knife she cut open the legs of his pants to reveal a swollen, deformed left leg. Her finger pointed at a black jar.

"This one?" Iroh asked. She nodded.

 _Pain._

Carefully she spread the numbing ointment on the entire leg then scooted back to sit by his torso.

"Wait, that's it? You must know nothing of healing if you're not going to-"

His complaint was cut short when she once again treated the burns with the clear jelly. He gave her a sour look that she returned through narrowed eyes. After bandaging his chest, she stood up and approached a large chest towards the back of the cave. She took two long daggers , or perhaps two small swords, and began walking back.

Zuko readied the fire on his hands. She may be helping them but he would not trust someone that would not show her face to them.

She got closer and merely gave him a bored glance before turning her attention to his broken leg.

"You won't have to amputate it, will you?" Iroh asked in panic.

She cocked her head to the side and arched a mocking eyebrow at them. In a quick movement she removed the daggers' hilts and placed each on one side of the leg. Gently she worked her fingers over the area trying to determine how bad the break was.

"I feel nothing at all," Zuko whispered to Iroh. Her brown eyes connected with his as her hands pushed the bone back in place. After it was done she tied the blades along the corrected limb.

"Are you done now?"

She looked at him wordlessly then broke eye contact to begin putting away the supplies.

"What he means is, thank you," Iroh said with a smile.

Although the green and purple scarf covered her face, her brown eyes radiated warmth as they returned the smile.

Zuko caught himself thinking of the comfort hot chocolate provides on a cold winter day, so he shook his head clear of her.

"I demand to know your name."

"Lee, this woman has shown you great hospitality."

"Uncle, this woman could've poisoned me for all we know."

Iroh sighed.

The woman pulled blankets and furs out of the chest and set them out for them. She motioned for Iroh to help her move 'Lee' to the one of the clean makeshift beds.

It hurt Zuko's pride, but he let her put his arm around her shoulders and hook her arm under his thigh. Surprisingly, it was his uncle that had trouble lifting and moving him the five feet it took.

His hard eyes once again locked with hers. She didn't cower like he had hoped. Instead her gaze softened, showing him the rich, dark honey surrounding her pupils.

Before he could regain his composure she had turned and collected the bloody fabric he'd been on. Without further explanation or instruction she left them, taking the soiled cloths with her.

"I suppose we should get a fire going."

"Uncle, how do you know we can trust her?"

"I don't."

The older man gave him a simple smile.

"We know nothing about her."

"She saved your life. What more do you need to know?"

They remained in silence for a while.

Night fell before the woman returned.

"I see you've brought dinner!"

She gave Iroh a wary look and held the fish away from him. Still eyeing him oddly she took out some leaves and flower petals from her bag. Iroh's face lit up when he saw them.

"Those make for a splendid tea!"

She placed the fish on a flattened rock then searched the chest once again. She walked back to the fire Iroh had made and gave him what he needed to make the tea. As he did that, she prepared the fish for a soup.

Zuko eyed the bowl she held in front of him.

"I don't think so."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

She placed the bowl beside him, prepared a spoonful, and poked him on the chest.

"Ah!"

She shoved the spoonful of soup in his mouth and held his jaw close until he swallowed.

"How dare you?!"

She rolled his eyes at him and prepared another spoonful. Holding two fingers above his wound she waited. This time, he reluctantly opened his mouth.

"Oh, I like her," Iroh said from across the room, an amused smile on his face.

* * *

A week passed in the same motion. She would tend to Zuko's wounds, leave, then come back at night with fresh meat and tea ingredients. She would make him eat whatever it was she made, then force him to read a book from the chest.

Zuko had become accustomed to her silent judgement but was slightly annoyed it was only applied to him. For whatever reason, she was all smiles with his uncle.

"You can't expect her to be nice to you if you aren't nice to her," his uncle told him. The woman, for they still did not know her name, was out doing whatever she did during all those hours.

"Maybe she's just an old lady with a crush on you."

His uncle gave a chuckle.

"I wouldn't blame her. But I doubt she's any older than you."

"How would you know?"

"Her hands, for one," Iroh replied.

Now that Zuko thought about it, his uncle was right. They didn't look as weathered as Iroh's.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad her medicine is working so fast. I can't wait to get out of this cave already."

Iroh sighed at his nephew. Processing emotions and interacting with others were never his forte.

The sound of footsteps interrupted Iroh's thinking.

"Perhaps Azula has found us and we won't get out at all."

With each footstep they became more alarmed. At least the sun was high in the sky and their bending would be at their best.

Iroh almost threw a ball of fire at their healer. She walked in dragging a barrel behind her.

"What are you doing here? It is not yet sundown."

"Lee! Please forgive him, he's rough on his manners. Let me help you with that."

Iroh brought the barrel, which he saw now was full of water, further inside. As he did so, she went back out and brought in another. And another.

"What are those for? And where did you get them?"

She approached the nagging young man and his uncle. She pinched her nose with two fingers and waved her hand at them.

Iroh let out a hearty laugh.

"They are for us to bathe with, dear nephew."

She smiled at Iroh but shook her head. She pointed one finger at him then snaked her hand across her body.

"I don't... oh! A river."

She nodded at him and motioned for him to follow her.

Zuko sat on the cave thinking of how she expected him to reach the water inside the barrel when she walked back in. Alone.

"Wait," he said as she filled a bowl with water, "I-I can do this myself!"

She lifted her eyebrows at him but placed the bowl and a washcloth where he could reach them. She watched him struggle to take off the bandages for a few minutes before deciding to intervene.

"I told you I can do it!"

She ignored his protest and slapped away his hands. Gently she removed his clothes and bandages, leaving him only in undergarments, a deep blush and a pout.

The water in the bowl had cooled by now, so she pressed his hand to it. A moment later he understood and heated it up.

He watched her clean his body in silence, curiosity chipping away at his pride.

"Why are you helping us?"

She merely glanced at him. He reached for the scarf that always hid her face from him. Her hand caught his wrist firmly.

"Who are you?"

She moved around him, opting to sit behind now. Water poured over his hair. He hadn't cut it in a while and it now hung past his chin in waves. Her fingers worked sweet-smelling oils into it.

"Great, now I smell like a flower..."

She smiled. She could feel him relax under her fingers. But clearly relaxing was difficult for him.

She rinsed his hair and stood up.

"Done?"

She walked around to face him and knelt down. Her fingers gently felt the stubble that had begun taking over his jaw. Zuko didn't know where the knife came from, but was not afraid. If she had wanted to kill him, she could've many times already.

Her hands lingered on his cheek after she was done shaving him. Soft, timid fingers traced the outline of his scar. Spelled by her closeness, he let her explore the visible mark of his shame. It was the look in her eyes that broke the trance. His face turned away from her.

"I do not need your pity."

She stood and threw the rag at him.

"It is not pity, Prince Zuko, but sadness."

Zuko looked up at her in shock.

"You-you can talk!"

"And you can clean the rest yourself."

With that she walked out of the cave.

* * *

"That was delightful," Iroh exclaimed.

"She knows who we are."

"Who does?"

"The woman, uncle. Who else?"

"Oh. What a relief."

Zuko some times could not stand his uncle.

"What do you mean? She could be working for Azula!"

Iroh nonchalantly prodded his ear with a finger.

"You don't really believe that, Zuko. So tell me what is really bothering you."

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. He was tired of being in this cave with only his annoying uncle and that infuriating woman.

"I just want to know who she is. She knows who we are. It is only fair we do as well."

"You hid your identity from her, Zuko, it is only fair you let her do so, too. It's not her fault she's better at it than you."

"Arghhhh!"

A ball of fire hit the wall across from him.

"It seems your nephew shares none of your patience, Iroh."

Iroh smiled at the woman entering the cave.

"It comes less naturally for him."

She smiled at him and handed him chamomile.

"Say, you sound familiar. Have we met before?"

She looked away shyly.

"You never forget, do you?"

"I'm afraid not. It would help if I could remember who the voice belongs to, though."

She sat by the fire and looked directly into it.

"A very old friend."

"You don't look that old. Now tell us who you are, or else," Zuko yelled.

She looked at him.

"No one you would recognize, Prince Zuko."

She broke contact and looked at the ground.

Iroh scratched his head and stirred the tea.

"It will come to me eventually I'm sure."

"I don't doubt it will," she said into the fire.

She spoke no other words that night. Zuko grew annoyed at her ignoring him, but was soon scolded by Iroh to leave the woman in peace. There was no rush, really. Iroh was sure he would remember who that voice belonged to soon enough.

* * *

"Finally. I'm sick of being in this cave all day."

The girl had brought him walking sticks for him to lean on since Zuko was strong enough to stand on his own now. She watched him clumsily limp outside and tried to keep from laughing.

Iroh stood back as his nephew explored the area surrounding the cave.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Somewhere safe. Time to go back in," replied the girl.

"No. I think I'm going to stay out here a while longer," said Zuko cockily. When he turned around to face her he was surprised by the intensity in her eyes. He told himself it was silly to be afraid of a girl who, now that he was standing, was a couple inches shorter than him. Besides, he was a fire bending prince. It was her that should be afraid of him.

After a few seconds, her gaze turned cold and detached. She shrugged and walked off away from the cave.

"Have it your way. Hope you fair better against Azula this time."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl didn't answer. She disappeared into the forest without looking back.

Zuko looked around for any sign of danger. Surely the girl must've been messing with him? Azula hadn't found him yet, why would she now?

He walked around some more until the nagging little voice in his head convinced him to go back in the cave.

"Back already? I thought you'd be out for hours the way you were acting."

"The weather was unfavorable."

Iroh smiled at his nephew.

"Of course."

The hours passed by maddeningly slow for Zuko. He tried reading one of the many books the girl had left for him, but none held his attention. He tried sleeping, talking to his uncle, and even tried to learn that board game he was always going on about. In the end, Zuko just had to admit he was bored out of his mind. He took a look around the cave until the chest caught his eye. He made his way to it.

"And what do you think you're doing, nephew?"

"I'm just going to take a look. Maybe something inside will tell us who she is. Don't you want to know?"

"Of course I do. But what you're doing is wrong, Zuko. And disrespectful."

"I won't take anything. I'll just take a peek."

"Do as you must. But I warn you of the outcome."

"Yeah, yeah..."

The chest did not have a lock, which meant she must've not cared about others opening it- or so he told himself. He lifted the latch and pushed the lid up. With some force, the chest opened. He wasn't sure what he had expected, really. There were some more books, both male and female clothing and armor, and some swords from different places. Frankly, Zuko felt a bit disappointed. There was nothing personal or special that could help him know more about her. He was about to close the chest when he noticed something wasn't right. Comparing the height of the chest with the depth inside he found the was about a foot that was not used. He felt around the inside edges for something, anything, out of the ordinary.

"Ah-ha!"

The bottom shifted, allowing passage to a separate compartment. He found a pouch and a bag. Neither looked like anything he'd seen before.

"Uncle, come look at this."

Iroh did not agree with his nephew's actions but curiosity had a way of persuading his morals from time to time. They opened the pouch first. Inside they found brightly colored rectangles.

"50,000 jewels," Zuko read from one of them. Iroh shrugged his shoulders in response. They put the pouch aside for later.

Zuko placed the bag between them and untied the string holding it close.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It seems to me she made efforts to keep this out of others' hands."

Zuko glanced at Iroh before shaking his head. He needed to know. He took out the bundled fabric that were inside the bag, carefully unrolling them to find several items.

The fabric itself seemed to be a dress of some kind, although it didn't look like the fashion at any nation he'd been to. Protected by it were a set of ribbons, a set of keys, and a cristal the size of his hand.

Zuko took the crystal to examine it. It didn't look like any he'd seen before. Unexpectedly, it lit up, producing light that showed... a face?

The girl inside the crystal had blue hair that curled at the ends. Her skin was pale but her smile was bright. Zuko felt a pang of disappointment at her eyes being a rich, vibrant blue. This was not the girl.

Suddenly, the crystal was snatched from his hands. Zuko looked up to see the girl holding it against her chest. Her eyes were glassy and full of anger.

She put everything back to where it was and slammed the chest closed. This time, she clicked a thick lock through the latch.

"Who was the girl?"

She turned towards Zuko. Without warning, he was thrown against the wall.

She took measured steps towards him, her eyes burning into him.

"You leave tomorrow."

"How dare you attack me?" Zuko exclaimed, grabbing hold of the injured leg that throbbed painfully again.

"How dare I? Why you insolent-"

"We will leave at first light if you so wish," Iroh interjected, stepping in between the two.

She took a step back. A tear fell escaped her wet lashes as she looked at Iroh. Eventually she sighed deeply and looked away.

"No. You stay. She would never forgive me if Azula harmed you."

The girl walked back to where she slept. She lied down, pulling the covers over her head and said nothing else.

Zuko watched his uncle relax as she walked away. When it was clear she was done for the night, he helped his nephew to his bed.

"Uncle, did you know who she was talking about? The girl from the picture?"

Iroh looked down.

"Yes."

Zuko felt a new wave of excitement that was cut short when Iroh looked back up at him.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"But uncle-"

"Zuko. You are lucky to be alive right now. Enough."

"Just tell me who it was, please."

Iroh sighed deeply. His gaze was lost a in time long before Zuko's.

"An old friend."

He watched his uncle go to his own bed, not bothering to drink his tea, and go to sleep.

Zuko wasn't sure what to call this- this _feeling_ that had lodged itself in his chest. It kept him up all night, making his mind play over what happened repeatedly. With a groan, Zuko understood for the first time what it meant to feel guilty.

* * *

"Please don't leave. I'll keep the boy in line."

The girl shifted judging eyes between the two men.

"Doubtful."

Iroh elbowed Zuko pointedly. The young man stepped forward with a sheepish look.

"I'm... sorry... for going through your stuff. If you had just told us who-"

Iroh elbowed him again.

"-I mean, I'm really sorry and I won't do it again."

The girl's hard gaze turned to a sad smile.

"You are a terrible liar, Prince Zuko."

He opened his mouth to reply but found himself forgetting all words. She had finally smiled at him, and it was not at all how he'd imagined. Instead of the playful, warm eyes he'd seen smile at his uncle, he received regret and disappointment.

Iroh nodded at the girl.

"If you ever need help, we gladly offer it."

She turned away from them, her feet already taking her away from the pain.

"I'm certain it will be the other way around."

* * *

"It is time."

Zuko walked proudly to where his uncle sat by the fire.

"Very well. Where to now?"

"To find the girl, of course."

"Zuko, I've already told you. You will not find her unless she wants to be found."

"I will. Besides, what makes you think she doesn't want to be found?"

"She left because of your stupidity," Iroh countered with a sigh.

"Uncle, you know more than what you're telling. How can you keep such secrets from me?"

Iroh eyed his nephew. It was happening all over again and there was nothing he could do to stop fate.

"The girl is not someone you would remember, but it is someone you would recognize."

"What does that mean, Uncle?"

Iroh took a deep breath. Stopping fate was impossible, but perhaps he could influence it some.

"The girl comes from a world different from our own. Long ago, her family was tied to ours through a prophecy. Our two families have crossed paths many times since then. None to a positive outcome."

"What prophecy?"

"It was your great-great grandfather that started the war against the other nations. He caused pain and destruction without remorse. In one of the many raids he lead, he came across a woman that was different from all the others. Her hair was a bright blue color and her beauty was unlike anything he'd encountered. For this, he let her alone live instead of die at the hands of his men. He kept her prisoner in his palace. Everyday he would court her, and everyday she would reject his advances. Yet, he continued, as he wanted for no other woman."

"So what happened?"

"The woman, Aquarius, had a maid whom she grew close to over the years. A long time passed since her capture before she confided in her maid that she indeed harbored feelings towards the firelord. It was his violent nature and the pain he caused that kept her from giving into those feelings. The maid betrayed her mistress to the firelord in exchange that he spared her family. The following night, he called for Aquarius and revealed what he knew. She confessed, but still refused to accept him. In his anger, he killed her."

"He... killed her?"

"From what my grandmother told me, he loved the blue haired woman. In a lifetime of violence, killing her was his only regret."

"What does this have to do with the prophecy you talked about? Or the girl for that matter?"

"Patience, Zuko. As I mentioned before, the girl was not from here. She was a wizard from another world."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did she run off to again?"

Wendy sighed but decided not to worry. Carla ran off all the time. There were other things to worry about.

She had attended Zuko's coronation (unbeknownst to him). Her memory was cruel and remembered every detail of his handsome face as he solemnly swore to protect and guide his nation. For a while things were looking up. There were several radical changes, of course, but all for the better. Wendy thought there might actually be peace for once, what with all this talk of a joined city being built. A place with people from all nations and where benders and non-benders could live in equality? That seemed like a step in the right direction to her.

There was just one teeny, tiny problem. Azula had escaped. One would think that, after everything she'd done, she would be placed in a maximum security holding cell.

Wendy shook her head. No time to question the security guards' credentials.

She finished putting away the stuff from dinner and got settled for the night. The forest above her was beautiful. Stars shone brightly next to a full moon. _If only you could see them, sister._

* * *

Zuko was beyond mad. Beyond furious even. What kind of idiot gives Azula a lit candle?

 _Sh-she was c-cold, sir?_ The guard stammered in defense. _I didn't think she'd use it against us. I'm so sorry._

Zuko rolled his eyes just recalling the whole scene. The moron was lucky to be alive.

His advisers strongly argued against him looking for her. But who else could bring her back into custody? Sending soldiers would basically be killing them. No. He needed to do this.

A meow broke his focus.

"What's that?"

A pure white cat called his attention again from a tree branch. The cat was slim and... graceful? Zuko's eyebrow furrowed at the creature. It was different from the usually fat, friendly cats that roamed his nation. There was something in its eyes that resembled judgement.

The cat climbed down, never breaking eye contact. Zuko eyed it warily as it walked between his legs. After it was done, it walked a few feet towards Zuko's right then looked back at him. When Zuko didn't move, it looked back and meowed again.

"What?"

The cat gave him a condescending look.

"What the..."

The cat started walking away again, stopping every few feet to look back at him.

"Fine, fine. But you better not be leading me to trouble."

* * *

Wendy awoke with a start. She could feel someone approaching. Using the shadows as cover, she hid next to a thick tree.

"A camp. You have a master then?"

He leaned down over the fire embers. They fire must've been put out recently. He looked around more carefully in case he was being ambushed. However, all he saw was the cat unceremoniously licking its paws by the sleeping bag.

Wendy watched the man standing up. She recognized that voice. And she had no intention to let him know she was there. As long as she stayed still, he would leave soon enough.

Unfortunately, Wendy forgot Carla was there. The cat walked teasingly in her direction. Wendy shot daggers at her. _Don't you dare._

The cat circled around a couple times, then continued walking.

"Who's there?"

 _You'll pay for this,_ Wendy cursed Carla with her eyes. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

The cat was acting strange. _What are you up to?_

Zuko watched it dance around a tree that was mostly covered in shadows. He was about to look away when he heard someone exhale angrily.

"Who's there?"

He wasn't ready for who came out. The woman in front of him was enchanting. He had to remind himself to breathe and blink. Blue, silky hair traveled down her torso, framing an angelic face. Her dress was loose but he could make out the gentle, smooth curves of her body. But it was her eyes that did him in. He knew those eyes. Even though they were staring him down with hostility, seeing them filled him with an unexplained sense of...

"There is nothing here for you. Now leave."

Her voice snapped him out his trance. He felt foolish over the effect she had on him.

"Well, hello to you as well. It has been a while."

Trying to regain some dignity he straightened and crossed his arms.

"I suppose."

"So what can I do for you?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What makes you think I need anything from you?"

"You sent your cat to fetch me, didn't you? And I'm pretty busy... with some things. So I hope it's not just because you missed me."

The fiery way in which her eyes widened at him made that line worth it. He wished she hadn't worn a scarf last time they were together, because he found seeing the full picture was so much more satisfying.

"I did not such thing. Carla," she said pointedly at the cat that had curled up and fallen asleep already,"likes to go off on her own sometimes."

"Yeah, right."

"And just for the record," she straightened and tilted her chin up, "I did not miss a bratty, arrogant child."

Zuko tried to hold back at chuckle from her clear over defensiveness. He arched an eyebrow at her. "That _child_ is your Firelord. What are you doing here anyways? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I was about to ask you the same, _your majesty,"_ she said mockingly.

"I'm... taking care of some personal business."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second. "You're chasing Azula."

Zuko was surprised that she knew. The news of her escape had been purposely kept from the public to avoid panic.

"If you know she's out, wouldn't that be more reason not to be out in the woods by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself."

"The cat doesn't count."

She pursed her lips at him. "I was not the one that nearly got killed by her, if I remember correctly."

"I like you better this way. So chatty," he teased. He was rewarded with her trademark angry look.

"I have a lot to do tomorrow. So if you don't mind, I have to go to sleep. Goodbye."

She walked past him to her sleeping bag and tucked herself in.

"I understand," he replied. He took off his backpack and began unrolling his own sleeping bag.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep, clearly."

"Here?"

"Where else? Besides, I can't just leave you here by yourself. What if something happened to you?"

She turned her back to him. "Suit yourself."

When he was finally settled, he glanced her way. The moonlight reflected off her hair, making it give off an otherworldly aura. He felt like it called for him to touch it. Realizing what he was thinking he looked away. _What are you doing, Zuko? You can't let yourself be controlled by a pretty face. Think of Mai. Mai. Mai._

Mai was waiting for him back at the palace. They had fought over this trip, but Zuko didn't want to think or worry about it much. They always fought. And they always made up. That was just who they were.

He couldn't help himself and stole another glance towards the girl across the fire embers. He felt a pull that he couldn't understand.

"I don't even know your name..." he whispered. He didn't think she would hear him even if she was awake. Mostly he said it to himself, unconsciously voicing his curiosity out loud.

"Wendy," she whispered back.

He blinked several times. Had he imagined it? He couldn't tell for sure.

 _Wendy_ , his mind lulled him to sleep. _Wendy._

* * *

 _~Go back to your palace. Azula will be back in prison soon. Make it so she can't escape this time.~_

No name, no formalities.

Zuko held the short note in one hand. He sat motionless for a few seconds, reading it over and over again. When he snapped out of it, he rushed to pack and get moving. _She's going to get herself killed._

He tried to track the girl- _Wendy_ \- at first, but had no luck. He recalled a conversation he'd had with his uncle several years ago.

 _"You will not find her unless she wants to be found."_

He realized he didn't have time for this. Luckily, Azula wasn't as careful hiding her tracks. After a couple hours of fast walking and stressing, a rush of wind knocked him on his ass. _Aang? What the hell?_

He jumped up to follow where the wind came from. As he got closer, the sounds of a fight became louder.

"Please, Azula," he heard Wendy beg. He increased his speed. _No. No!_

He came into the clearing just as Azula stood back up.

"I don't wish to hurt you. Please surrender."

Zuko stood frozen at the scene. He expected Wendy to be hurt or worse. Instead, Azula limped forward. The crazy look in her eyes was mingled with fear. Wendy approached her slowly.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Just come with me. Please."

Zuko saw Azula's pride chipping away under Wendy's kind eyes. Just as she was about to take Wendy's outstretched hand, her pride resurfaced. A blue bolt shot out of Azula's fingers.

"No!" Zuko couldn't hold back. He threw a ball of fire at Azula, which managed to catch her off guard and knock her back. Desperately he ran to where Wendy had been, only finding burning grass.

"I told you to go back to the palace," she scolded. She stood behind him with her hands on her hips. Without another word, she shoved him forward. He was about to protest when he saw lightning cut through the air where he had been standing.

From the ground he watched Wendy face Azula, too shocked to move.

"I'm sorry," was all Wendy said. But she didn't say it to him. Her eyes had locked with Azula's manic ones. Wendy's arms circled in front of her.

"Sky Dragon: ROAR!"

A tornado shot out of her mouth, enveloping Azula before she had time to dodge. Wendy turned her head away at the impact. Dust and dirt filled the air where Azula had been. When Wendy opened her eyes, the pained look took Zuko's breath away.

Wendy walked reluctantly towards the body. She blew gentle wind to clear the air. Without all the debri in the way, Zuko was able to see Azula's body on the ground. As he stood to walk towards them, Wendy knelt. He watched silently as she softly brushed loose hair out of Azula's face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, closing Azula's eyelids. She cradled his sister with tenderness before looking up at him.

"I told you to go back. You shouldn't have seen this. You shouldn't have been here."

He was stunned speechless, still trying to process what just happened.

Wendy looked back down at the head resting on her lap. "She almost gave in. If I'd had more time maybe..."

"Don't do that," he said softly. "She would've killed you without a second thought."

"No. Perhaps you. But she couldn't have hurt me too bad."

Maybe she was right about that. Zuko had to admit he'd never seen bending of that magnitude. But if his uncle had been right, instead of telling him some delusional tale, she wasn't a bender.

"That's why I had to do it. She would've killed you. And if you die...," she trailed off weakly.

She shook her head. "She would've killed you," she whispered again.

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure what to do with the body. Ideally, Azula would be buried next to other family members. However, her body would start decomposing way before they reached the family mausoleum.

After a while, Wendy began digging a grave under a peach-cherry tree.

He noticed the usually blunt girl was avoiding him. It wasn't like she particularly seemed to enjoy or seek his company before, but this felt different.

"Hey," he said softly once they had filled the grave back up. Wendy had picked an arrangement of flowers and made a circle with them around the spot. Silence had hung heavily in the air until now. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and he almost forgot what he was going to say.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. My sister was dangerous."

She looked away.

"I know you two weren't on the best of terms. So I understand why you aren't upset by this."

"I lost my sister a long time ago," he said as he looked back at the flowers on the ground.

They were quiet for a while after that.

"I remember when she was just a baby. Your mother loved you both so much. But even she could see the jealousy when Azula looked at you. At the time we thought it would pass, you know? All siblings fight for their parents' love. It was only natural. But one day I came back and I knew. I could see it. And I tried but... I couldn't fix it."

"Y-you knew my mother?"

"Lovely woman."

"But... how? I mean you can't be that old and- and you aren't a fire bender. How would you have been allowed in the palace?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I don't understand..."

She grimaced at her lack of self control. She'd said too much. _It's just so easy to forget that..._

"Has your uncle not told you about me?"

Zuko sat down. Trying to make sense of things was making him dizzy. "He did... but it was some wild tale about other worlds and strange things..."

The Fire Lord blushed. He sounded silly to his own ears. Her eyes softened and she sported a small smile. He'd never seen her smile at him like that; it made his cheeks darken further. She sat down across from him.

"I can't fault you for not believing him. It's quite _un_ believable."

"Why don't we just start over? I'm Fire Lord Zuko," he bowed his head,"leader of the Fire Nation."

She bowed her head slightly at him. "I'm Wendy Marvel; a Fairy Tail Dragonslayer."

He eyed her questioningly. She chuckled slightly at his confusion.

"You must have a lot of questions."

His eyebrows raised at her. "That's an understatement."

He tilted his head as he studied her. "Why don't we begin with... simple things? For example, where do you come from?"

"Fiore. It is a nation," she stated.

"Where is it? I don't recall seeing it on any map."

"That's because it isn't on any map your people would've drawn."

Had his uncle been telling the truth? Could she really be from... another world? He shook his head to clear his mind. It was starting to be too much already.

"Is your hair color... normal... in Fiore?"

"As normal as yours, I suppose," she shrugged. He nodded once.

"What's a _Fairy Tail_?"

"It's my guild."

Guild. Okay. Zuko knew about guilds. There were fishermen guilds and merchant guilds in his nation.

"What does your guild do, exactly?"

"We take jobs to help people."

"What kind of jobs?"

"Jobs that require certain... abilities."

"Like your air bending?"

"Something like that."

For the sake of keeping things simple he decided not to push that answer.

"You mentioned, uh, _Dragonslayer_. Is that a rank?"

"Not exactly..."

Her face scrunched up as she tried to think of an easy way to put it for him. He noticed her nose wrinkled when she did that, and her cheeks puffed out a little bit as well.

"Let's say my guild was a guild for benders. Dragonslayers are a specific type of bender. Like metal benders. Or combustion benders."

"Those are rare."

"Yes. There were only a few of us."

Sadness seeped into her brown orbs. She looked away, her eyes eventually landing back on the grave.

"How is it you knew my mother?"

The change of subject seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Your uncle introduced us. You were only a few months old back then."

"How is that possible?"

Iroh knew her? She didn't look a day past 18, and Zuko was 20 himself. How could she had been there when he was a baby?

She drew her knees close to her chest and put her arms around them. Her chin rested on them. "Time passes differently where I'm from. When I first came here your uncle recognized me by my hair. He insisted I stay at the palace and I accepted. Ursa was the kindest person there. She had this way of knowing just what to say, as if she could _see_ what was wrong."

Zuko's heart melted at her words. Her voice filled with love when she spoke of his mother, something he wasn't used to.

"That's how you knew it was us then? Because of my uncle?"

Her answer took half a beat too long. "Yes."

"Why did you hide who you were then?"

Her eyes locked with his but he couldn't read them.

* * *

"Why did you hide who you were then?"

Wendy scolded herself mentally. This is why she couldn't be near him. With a few gentle words he could bring her walls down. Walls that were specifically meant to keep him out.

She thought about his question, but there was no truthful way she could answer it without opening a can of worms. _Well, I'm destined to love you, and you me. But if we do, one, or both, of us will surely die._

She almost laughed at herself. She could only imagine what his face would look like at the truth.

"You should go back. I'm sure the fire nation is missing its Lord," was all she said in the end. She stood and dusted herself off. A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

He looked down at where he was touching her. Her skin was soft and warm. He found himself wanting to touch more of it, so he let her go.

"Where will you go?"

Wendy had a few places throughout the nations, but she wasn't sure where she would go next. Either way, telling him where she might be wasn't a good idea.

Before she could think of an answer, they heard the voice of someone calling for Zuko.

* * *

 _I'm gonna kill him. If Azula hasn't yet._

It took Mai a full day to calm down enough to rationally think of the situation. She understood why Zuko had to be the one to go after Azula. But understanding didn't equal approving. He had a tendency to put himself in danger without thinking of how it would affect her. It didn't matter how many times she fought him over it, they always found themselves back to the same problem.

 _Not this time,_ she thought. _You're going to know what it feels like now._

After days of tracking him, she managed to catch up. She came across a clearing with patches of scorched earth. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought some of the damage was caused by an air bender. A wide trail led away from the clearing. From the looks of it, a body had been dragged through the grass recently.

"Zuko?!"

He had to be close.

"Zuko?!"

* * *

It was the first time he had seen Wendy truly surprised. In fact, he thought he saw a bit of shocked fear at the voice.

"That sounds like Mai, my..."

He wasn't sure why but he didn't really want to tell Wendy that Mai was his girlfriend. The feeling made him feel ashamed.

"Your girlfriend. I know."

"Oh."

"You should go to her. She must be worried about you."

Wendy turned to leave. His heart flopped inside his chest. He could hear Mai getting closer but he didn't want Wendy to go. There were still so many questions. And the thought of not knowing when, or if, he would see her again saddened him.

"Will you come to my birthday celebration? It is next month. At my palace."

"I..."

"Zuko?!"

He glanced quickly in the direction of the voice, then looked back at the bluenette, his eyes begging for a 'yes'. "Please?"

"I'll think about it," she said quietly.

"Zuko!"

He turned at the voice. Mai stood with a scowl on her face.

"Are you deaf? I've been calling your name for the past half hour."

He looked back to where Wendy had been, expecting having to make introductions that he really didn't want to do. However, it was as if no one had been there. Trying to hide his expression, he put on a smile and turned to his girlfriend.

"Oh. Hi. What are you doing here?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I realized I can't yell at you if you're dead."

It was then she noticed the fresh dirt surrounded by flowers. She froze with her mouth hanging open. Her wide eyes jumped between it and him.

"Is-is that...?"

He nodded solemnly.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

He returned the hug, feeling somewhat uneasy. After a moment Mai tilted her head back to look at him. Her hands found his face and brought him in for a quick kiss.

"Common," she said taking his hand. "Let's go back home."

Zuko let his feet follow her lead. He focused on her fingers locked around his. _You love Mai_ , he told himself. Somehow it didn't feel genuine.

* * *

When they set up camp for the night, he connected their sleeping bags to form one. When she got inside he brought her in close.

"I love you, Zuko."

She hooked a leg around his hips and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips were familiar to him. He knew every curve, every inch. For whatever reason, his thoughts strayed. He began thinking of what it would be like to know Wendy's lips like that. He stopped the kiss immediately.

"What's wrong?" She asked, clearly concerned.

He shook the uninvited thoughts away. His hold on her tightened. "Nothing."

This time it was him that began the kiss. He let it deepen more and more, as if that would erase his betraying thoughts.

* * *

 _Juvia appeared out of thin air into the living room._

 _Wendy heard the loud thump and rushed down the stairs._

 _"Juvia?!"_

 _The water mage had been missing for over three months now. Wendy had nearly gone out of her mind searching for her sister but had found no trace of her._

 _Now, she was sprawled in the living room floor, a puddle of blood forming around her. Wendy kneeled in front of her, tears openly streaming down her cheeks. Her hands hovered over her sister but try as she might, she knew she couldn't save her. Juvia weakly reached for her little sister's hands._

 _"Don't be afraid, Wendy."_

 _Wendy clutched her sister's hand tightly, as if that could keep her life force from escaping her body. Juvia's blue eyes focused on Wendy's brown ones._

 _"Second drawer... to... the right. You'll understand... soon."_

 _Wendy put one hand under Juvia's head for support. Through the tears she could make out a smile on her face._

 _"I love you, little sister."_

 _"I love you, too, Juvia."_

 _The light in her eyes went out shortly after, producing a painful scream from Wendy's throat._


	3. Chapter 3

Why was he so nervous?

Zuko adjusted his fine robes yet again. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, unable to help himself from picking at his outfit.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem... stressed."

He glanced at Mai through the mirror. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his torso. For a moment they stared at themselves. Mai smiled that subtle smile at him, the one that most would mistake for apathy. Zuko had fallen in love with that smile many years ago. he remember how it quickened his blood; how it filled him whole. He sadly recognized the effects were only a memory. As he looked at their intertwined bodies, he no longer felt satisfied by that smile. Ever since that night, the complex pieces that they were slowly but consistently skewed more and more into something that no longer fit perfectly.

"I'm fine." He turned his head sideways and planted a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away from her embrace.

* * *

The evening was exactly like they expected. Everything was going well. If one were to judge it based on Zuko's face, though...

Mai was unsure. If she was honest with herself, she was scared. She did not realize Azula's death would impact him so deeply. All her efforts to comfort him failed. It seemed the more she tried to connect with him, the more he pulled away. Not literally, or intentionally (it seemed), but his words and his touch became increasingly forced. Empty. It was as if he just couldn't find himself to genuinely want Mai's attention.

The worst part was that he did try. Mai was hurt by the distance but she could see that this change in their relationship hurt him as well. She was aware of his efforts to take them back to how they were; of his desire to make himself _feel_ _something_. That- knowing he not only didn't but _couldn't_ love her right now- was what hurt the most.

Her eyes stole another look at him. He was on edge. His foot tapped quickly underneath his robe; his fingers drummed on the arm rest, against his cheek. But it was his eyes that gave it away. They didn't focus on the visiting water and earth benders putting on a show for him. They looked past them to the door, and occasionally but inevitably scanned the room.

Mai took a steadying breath. Again, she was unsure. She hated- _hated_ \- feeling unsure. Gathering strength from the love she still felt for him, she extended her hand and gently placed it on his fidgeting one. Her thumb rubbed softly along his upper palm in a way that he used to find soothing not long ago, but that she was... unsure... would still be the case.

His eyes jumped to where her skin touched his. He tried to act calm but she could feel him tense up. It was slight. Almost invisible. But not to her. Dealing the last blow to her heart, he gave her a strained smile that fooled the room of people before them.

* * *

She didn't show. Zuko told himself it didn't matter, that he shouldn't have expected her to, or even cared at all.

Several hours in, the daylight had given way to moonlight under which the performers did their very best for him. He tried to focus on them, he really did.

 _One last time. Maybe she's just running very, very late._

Giving in, he scanned the room again for blue. No luck.

He suddenly felt a cool touch on his hand. He tried to appreciate it, tried to find peace in it, and couldn't. Not wanting to hurt Mai, he gave her his best smile.

When the performers were done, he applauded as if he'd actually paid attention. The band began playing and couples filled the dance floor once again.

He wasn't sure why, but the sight lit up a fire in him. Irritation crawled up his throat at the sight of couples swaying to the music. Briefly, he was angered by the fact that he couldn't dance with her, _because she didn't bother to come_.

The anger took him by surprise. His thoughts did, too. For he could dance, with Mai. In fact, he _should_ dance with Mai.

He glanced at her. She looked beautiful in that new dress. To please him, she'd done her make-up the way he liked it and wore her hair the way he'd praised before. She deserved better than sitting next to him, in silence, in drowning, suffocating silence, all evening.

He cleared his throat. Flipping his hand to lock fingers with hers, he looked her in the eye. He saw behind the feigned coolness to the deep pain she held there. Before she could strengthen those walls, he used his other hand to bring her face to his.

He'd kissed Mai since meeting Wendy in the forest, of course. This was different. He used the guilt and the shame he carried, for even now he thought of Wendy and resented himself for it, to infuse real meaning, real feeling, into the kiss. She was hesitant to him. Although she kissed him back, it took eternal seconds for her to give in to him.

Aware they were being watched by many people, Zuko cut the kiss sooner than he would've in private. He didn't glance to the watchful eyes, rather giving all his attention to the wonderful woman in front of him.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Fine," she said flatly, giving his hand a squeeze.

* * *

People parted a path for them. Mai kept her eyes closed. Opening them and meeting Zuko's was too big a threat to her cool demeanor and to the best time she'd had in weeks. For the first time since that day in the forest, Zuko held her- truly held her- and she did not want to squander a second of it. As the party died down and people began to leave, Zuko brought an end to their dance to wish his guests farewell.

They did not speak for the rest of the night, wordlessly deciding there was nothing to say. Upon reaching their chambers, he worshiped her with an intensity, a fire, that she believed extinguished. She was more than pleasantly surprised to find that fire not only alive but renewed, thriving to new heights. They drifted off in each other's arms, their naked bodies melded into one.

Mai barely heard it, in the morning she tried to convince herself it never happened, but on her last thought before losing consciousness, she heard Zuko's slumbering lips murmur a word.

 _Wendy._


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy could hear the music as clearly as if she were in the great room. She could hear the laughter, each _tap-tap-tap_ of feet following the rhythm.

With her fingers, she traced the edge of the desk over which she'd written dozens of letters. Her fingers traced their way to the drawer where her letters were kept safe and unsent. Next to them, Juvia's own letters rested with fulfillment.

There was once a time that Wendy considered destroying them. It was a thought borne out of deep-seeded despair and brokenness. For a long time, Juvia's letters served only to remind her of what- and whom- she'd lost. However, she was later grateful that Iroh convinced her otherwise. Iroh was a true friend to Wendy, and someone she came to love in a different way than Juvia did during her time at the castle.

Wendy closed her eyes and focused on the music. Suddenly, there was applause and a shuffle of feet. The music played even louder and livelier than before, it seemed. A distinct pair of feet _tap-tap-tap_ 'ed on the dance floor now, and all other pairs seemed to fade. It was them. _Zuko and Mai_.

The words together alone sent a small, uncomfortable shiver down her back. Her eyes snapped open and she stood.

As the party went on, Wendy merely watched from a distant balcony. She forced herself to watch them dance, and smile, and hold each other. When the party died down and they left, she headed down to the garden.

"Now, how did I know you would be here?"

The tickling, weathered voice brought an old smile to Wendy's lips. "You always said it was the hair, but you just know me that well, don't you?"

Iroh sat on a nearby bench. They both watched the moonlight reflect off the pond. Iroh broke the silence, his voice full of pity and concern.

"You can hear them, can't you?" He carefully watched her face. She tried to not react but failed, her gaze shifting to the stars above.

"Of course you can," he continued, "you can hear the wind caressing a window on the other side of the palace. Oh, my dear friend, I would take this burden from you if I could. It was mine to begin with, anyhow."

Wendy tilted her head to look at him. "One would think, after all this time, I would be wiser." She faced the sky again and closed her eyes. Their labored, exhausted breaths slowed. It appeared they were finally done. Wendy heard their internal rhythms trail into sleep. Then, her name.

His voice whispering her name shook her core, and a gust of wind suddenly disturbed the serene garden.

"Wendy?"

She regained composure at Iroh's call. "I should leave."

He reached out to her. "Stay."

"You know I can't."

"You must."

Their eyes locked with meaning.

"I can't do this to him. He has accomplished so much. He's built a wonderful life for himself and others. I cannot be that selfish. I simply... can't."

"I've always thought of you as a little sister, you know that. Not only because of... because of her, but also because I believe you and I share experiences that no one else knows or understands. It's a bond that will forever unite us. As such, it is not easy for me to ask you to stay. I know what I'm asking from you, Wendy. But I also know that he needs you. He may not yet understand this, but he still feels it. It is a part of him- a part he is beginning to come undone without."

* * *

 _She was falling._

 _It wasn't a fast, breath-stealing fall. It was the type of fall that slows everything down, like sinking. Further and further she sunk into these murky waters until, finally, she was no longer sinking. Now, she was emerging._

 _Juvia broke the water surface with a shocked cry. The air was chilly against her pale skin, and the water clung to her even more as if wanting to swallow her up again._

 _The water. Juvia could feel a change in the substance. She could still move it, change it, will it to do her bidding, but it was not the same water that she grew up with. Frightened at this estrangement, she swirled and kicked and pulled and push until she found the edge._

 _A pond? It had felt so much bigger when she was still inside. Standing on green lush grass, the pond was not as haunting. Juvia carefully studied her surroundings. Flowers she'd never seen before smiled at her. She could see windows and doors and a new moon. If she squinted, she could almost convince herself that she was in her world._

 _"Who hides there?" a voice demanded from the dark. The demand was followed by a tall, masculine figure. He had long, dark-brown hair and a handsome face. Juvia saw an intensity in his eyes that she knew she should've feared, but did not._

 _"I am not hiding."_

 _The man stopped in his tracks when he spotted her. His harsh expression collapsed into bewilderment._

* * *

 _"Where... am I?" he heard the creature ask._

 _Her wet nightgown outlined her tall frame with tormenting detail. Her face was a compilation of delicate features that could enchant any man. What convinced Iroh that he was in the presence of a divine being, however, were the bright sapphire waves that seemed to float around her untamed in the night breeze._

 _She gave him a concerned look, and Iroh wondered why she was staring at him so. Then he realized she was waiting for an answer._

 _"These are the fire palace gardens."_

 _The answer made her angelic face contort into dissatisfaction. He decided this was unacceptable, and wished to correct it._

 _"I apologize. I am General Iroh, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." He bowed his head before taking off his coat and exposing a night robe clinging from his broad shoulders . "You must be freezing like that. Please take it."_

 _She studied the coat with curiosity before tentatively reaching for it. She didn't look afraid of him, he decided. Rather, she seemed careful. He wasn't sure why but he wanted her to trust him- he needed her to trust him. With a quick movement, she had donned the coat and secured the straps around her trim waist._

 _"Thank you... your majesty," she added._

 _The title created a distance between that he didn't like. "Iroh, if you may."_

* * *

 _Juvia watched the prince, Iroh, move about the kitchen with experience. She wasn't sure Princess Hisui would even know where to find a spoon in the royal kitchens, but perhaps things were different in this new world._

 _"And then you found me," she finished._

 _"That is quite a story," he said._

 _He placed a mug with a hot liquid in front of her. The steam was sweet and inviting. She brought the cup to her lips and took a careful sip. She could feel his eyes on her, watching, waiting. "It is exquisite."_

 _His strong features produced a smile that made Juvia's cheeks redden. She glanced down at the tea and took another sip._

 _"I have no knowledge of other worlds, or of strangers from other worlds... but I can dig around. If something like this had happened before, then someone must've recorded it or seen it. Someone, somewhere, must know something. We'll get you back home, I promise."_

 _He reached across the wooden table to place his hand on top of hers. His hand completely engulfed hers, and his warmth spread throughout her body. Juvia looked up to meet the amber of his eyes, where she found everything she'd been looking for in Grey's._

* * *

"Even now," Wendy began after some time, "you can't bring yourself to say her name."

Iroh didn't respond right away. His gaze shifted to the pond. It was a bit different from that night, in the way that nature changes through the years and seasons. But every time he looked at it, he could see Juvia standing in front of it: her nightgown still wet from its waters, her hair billowing around her, her bright blue eyes searching him for answers.

"I think of her everyday. So much so that I can almost feel her with me. I can almost hear her voice; can almost smell the scent of sweet, fresh rain that filled the air whenever the wind ruffled her hair."

Wendy felt the loss in his words. It was a loss that tainted both of their hearts.

"I'll stay, to keep you company. But after the eclipse, I'm gone."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Zuko awoke with a start. His eyes darted across the room, looking for whatever set off his senses. Identifying no immediate threat, he forced himself to calm his breathing down normal. He stood up carefully, not wanting to wake Mai up.

For some unknown reason, he had the urge to go to the window. He found himself staring at the garden. It was closest to the other side of the palace, but he could get a good view of the pond and his mother's bougainvillea-covered gazebo. His eyebrows knitted at seeing Uncle Iroh walking past the gazebo and towards the garden's side exit. He traced his uncle's path backwards, towards the pond, and his breath caught in his throat.

As if she knew, her head whipped to look at him. Zuko took a step back from the shock. He could've sworn she was looking right at him, but how could she? He cleared his throat and stepped forward, back to the edge of the window. She slowly stood to face him.

They stared at each other until they both heard stirring coming from the bed. Zuko glanced back to see Mai re-positioning herself, one hand searching the bed for him. "Zuko?" her drowsy voice called out.

He turned back to the window. Wendy looked away.

"I'm here, Mai. Be there in a moment. Go back to sleep," Zuko softly responded, his eyes still glued to the blue-haired beauty. He watched Wendy give him one last glance before she began walking towards the palace. When she left his field of view, he was left with a feeling of emptiness.

Zuko considered running down the corridor and down the stairs, but stopped himself. Instead, he shook his head to clear it, and climbed back into bed with Mai. She automatically leaned into him and intertwined her limbs with his in her sleep.

Unable to sleep, he merely thought of all the reasons he loved Mai and wondered why none of them managed to convince him to want her next to him in this moment.

* * *

"There she is!" Uncle Iroh announced happily. The royal family turned to look at their new guest, who had just joined them for breakfast. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you a very dear friend of mine: Lady Marvell. She will be staying with us until the Eclipse celebration, as my guest. And as such, I expect you all to treat her with the utmost respect and care."

Wendy lightly shook her head but a smile clung to her lips. "Please forgive the grand introduction, and thank you for the hospitality. I hope to not be a burden."

She took the seat Iroh had saved for her, and examined the faces surrounding her. The hardest part was facing Mai, who smiled at her with welcome.

"Of course not. Any friend of Iroh's is a friend of ours. I'm only surprised. I don't recall hearing about a guest, Iroh? Certainly none with such... diverse... qualities," Mai probed while eyeing Wendy's hair with curiosity. "How did you get it to be that color...?"

Wendy was thankful that Iroh loved talking so much, for she couldn't bring herself to have a normal conversation with the woman whose fiance she struggled to keep her eyes off of. By the end of the breakfast, Wendy was spent from effort, and hoped she could make a swift escape.

* * *

Zuko was at a loss of words. She came in dressed in fire nation clothes, but still so clearly foreign. It wasn't just the bright, deep blue hair. Everything about her was new and exotic and so clearly different, from the way she talked to the way she held herself. He was thankful that Mai and Iroh were too engrossed in their conversation to require Zuko's input.

She was avoiding him, but he didn't mind. He wasn't sure what would've happened if she looked at him then. Before he knew it, the plates were being cleared and she was on her way out. His first instinct was to follow but he realized that wasn't really an option.

"Alright, my love. I'm all booked for the morning. Meet for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm quite busy myself. Lunch sounds good."

"Great," Mai said with a smile. She pecked him on the lips and went on her way.

Zuko watched her leave and stood there until he could no longer hear her footsteps down the hall. Then, he went in the direction he saw Wendy leave. He was on the move without really knowing which way to go. Where could she had gone? And where was she staying? The palace had dozen of guest rooms. Checking them one by one would take forever. Zuko thought of the conversation he had with his uncle in that cave years ago. Uncle Iroh mentioned that Wendy lived at the palace for some time before...

He made a sharp turn towards the east wing. There was a room there that no one ever used. It had once been used by guests, supposedly, but Zuko couldn't recall anyone ever staying in there. His only memory of it was from a young Zuko stealing a master key to enter it. At the time, and even now, he didn't know why he did it- why he stole a key to enter a room that he didn't care for. He only remembers feeling that he had to. Mostly, he remembers the desk he found inside. He thought it odd that the desk's drawers were locked, especially considering it was a guest room.

One more turn and he was there. He slowed to a stop. A nervous feeling rose up his throat and he had to swallow to keep it from suffocating him. The door opened for him and he stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh!"

Zuko reached out to catch the falling person that he accidentally body-slammed by entering the room. Wendy looked up at him from within his embrace. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted slightly. After two long seconds she broke eye contact, cleared her throat and gently untangled herself from him.

"Fire Lord Zuko, to what do I owe this visit?"

Her voice was polite, but there was an odd undertone to it. He crossed his arms and hoped she interpreted it as casual, but mainly it was to prevent himself from pulling her back to him.

"'Fire Lord Zuko'? Don't tell me you're suddenly house-trained, _Lady Marvell_?"

That fiery look crossed her face but she reigned it back. Zuko couldn't help but be relieved that he had such an effect on her, given the effect she had on him.

"Was there something you wanted or not?"

"That's more like it," he smirked. The smirk only lasted for a moment, though, as his next thought sobered him up. "What are you doing here?"

He watched her back straighten. She stepped past him into the hall and turned to lock the room. "This is your palace. If you wish me gone-"

"Why didn't you come to my party? You were here. I saw you. Why didn't you come?"

A sadness swept over her features, digging flustered lines between her eyebrows. "Lord Zuko, I..."

"Wendy," he said softly. "I know this makes no sense, I know we should be strangers, but you... I feel... who are you?"

Her eyes trailed down to examine the floor. Her whole body seemed to withdraw into itself somehow. It was a minuscule change and the fact that he could be so aware of her to such degree only confused him more. The only other person he knew that well was Mai. The thought blocked his throat.

"I-"

"Lord Zuko! You are requested at the common room. Lady Mai wishes to discuss the flower arrangements. It seems the preferred flowers will not be in bloom two months from now and-," a servant interrupted. Wendy and Zuko both startled at the exhausted young woman approaching. Her cheeks were rosy from heat and her breathing was shallow. Wendy supposed that the largely unoccupied east wing would be the last place anyone would think to look for the Fire Lord.

"Tell Mai I will be there soon," he dismissed. The girl eyed Wendy quickly but nodded and left without a word.

"Flower arrangements?"

Zuko looked away with shame. Whether he was ashamed of the answer or his reluctance to share it, he wasn't sure. "Mai and I are engaged to marry. She is making preparations."

When she didn't respond he forced himself to look back at her. Her face was turned away from him.

"Congratulations, Lord Zuko."

The words were tight and forced. She gave him a curt bow, her bangs expertly hiding her expression from him. Before he could process her reaction, she was gone.

* * *

 _"It has been months, Iroh. I appreciate your efforts, but I think it is time you gave it up and returned to your old life."_

 _Iroh shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand. Why the sudden change of heart?"_

 _The sky slowly grayed, which did not escape Iroh. "Juvia, what's wrong?"_

 _Her wet eyes met his. "Iroh... you have a life here, a family, duties and responsibilities. I am in the way of that. I can't keep holding you back. It's unfair for me to do so. I-I am leaving. Please don't follow me..."_

 _He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who did this? Who threatened you?"_

 _She continued to avoid his gaze. "No one threatened me. I'm choosing this-"_

 _"Don't," he said firmly. He used one hand to guide her face towards his. "Look at me."_

 _Her eyes reluctantly lifted to meet his. The fear in her eyes lit a fire in him. It was the dangerous type of fire- the type that scorched without regrets._

 _"He said... either you let this go or they will make Ozai the rightful heir to the crown."_

 _"Who?" he growled._

 _"Lord Sozin."_

 _Juvia watched Iroh process this information. Several expressions passed but one remained._

 _She reached out to him. The last few months they'd grown close, but with the future so uncertain they held back. Now, Juvia could no longer help herself from taking his hand in hers._

 _"Please, Iroh. I can't... I can't lose you, too."_

 _His face fell in an instant, the boiling rage dissipated. He brought his free hand up to cup her cheek as their lips met._

 _Her soft lips tentatively gave in to his firm ones. His trimmed beard rubbing on her smooth cheeks scratched and tickled in a way that made her pull him closer. When they came up for air, he leaned his forehead on hers._

 _"I am yours, Juvia," he promised. "And I know what I have to do."_

* * *

"Lady Mai, you requested my presence?"

"Please, stand. Friends don't bow down to friends. I do hope we become friends, you and I."

Wendy rose to meet Mai's eyes. "It would be an honor."

She was given a practiced smile in return. Wendy knew the smile well; it was the smile that politicians and celebrities kept nearby for social functions.

"How are you finding your time at the palace? I hope you're not struggling to walk the halls?"

"Oh, not at all. The walls haven't moved since the last time I was here."

"You've been here before?" Mai asked, a bit of surprise in her tone.

"When I was younger, many years ago," Wendy flinched internally. She needed to be careful not to slip up again. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. I heard the news earlier today."

Mai gave Wendy a true smile this time, although Wendy suspected it wasn't because of Wendy herself. "Thank you. I will admit I was taken by surprise at the suddenness of it all."

"Suddenness?"

"Yes, he proposed this morning before we headed down for breakfast. We've been together for so long... of course I expected this... _eventually_... but right now marrying the Firelord just seems so overwhelming. It feels like the whole nation will be watching, with all their traditions and expectations, holding their breath for me to fail..."

"Ah, there's the problem," Wendy said casually. She walked past Mai, towards the pond, but stayed close.

"Pardon?"

"Close your eyes, Mai. Go on, I won't bite."

Mai was weary but played along regardless. She closed her eyes.

"Picture the wedding. There will be people there and a cake and flower arrangements... there will be a bride. And a groom. Can you picture it?

Mai could see it, almost. Faceless people sat facing her, blurry flashes of color where the flowers would hang. The only part of the picture that came into focus stood at the end of the carpet, in front of the priest. Her heart thump'ed harder at the mental image.

"I can picture it. There's a long isle, and Zuko is there at the end of it, waiting for me," Mai replied.

"Exactly. On your wedding day, he isn't 'the Firelord'. He will be called to fulfill that role every day after, for the rest of your life. But that day, your wedding day, is yours. It will be whatever 'Mai' and 'Zuko' decide it should be."

Mai opened her eyes to appraise the peculiar woman sitting a few feet away. It was simple, but Mai felt better. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Wendy gave her a calm smile in return. Mai thought she noticed masked sadness behind the smile, and made a mental note to explore that later.

* * *

Wendy unlocked her door with heavy arms. Spending time with Mai took so much energy from Wendy. It was only made worse by the fact that Wendy actually liked Mai- she was sassy and clever, with a quietly quick temper, yet composed and collected. It was a combination of traits that Wendy thought suited Zuko well. Clearly he thought so, too.

Tired ears heard the crinkle of parchment coming from beneath her foot. A letter on the floor past the door waited for her.

 _Wendy,_

 _I still have so many questions. I need answers- and I know you have them._

 _I will be by the pond at dawn._

 _-Zuko_

Wendy traced his name with shaky fingertips, re-read the same words over and over again before holding the letter to a candle's flame.


End file.
